With the You I Can't See.
Summary In the data world Miku seeks out and finds the fragment of Ronald McDonald. Knowing that a particular viewer is watching because of Tashiro's recording, she tells them to listen close and watch until the "end". Hoping to reconnect with her beloved, she offers to dance with Ronald and then tries to talk about his past of being manipulated, as merely one of the "Ronalds"; she becomes frustrated by his reticence and again insists he dance with her. The disheartened Miku then remembers Len's own willingness to battle Camui Gackpo even without knowing the outcome, and is encouraged to also fight for her love. Intending to wake up Ronald's heart as though with an energy drink, Miku encourages him not to give up and becomes irreverent towards fate. Ultimately, as she is unable to leave the data world Miku resigns herself to having the role of "the one who's nothing" the same as Ronald, and "ends" the story. She is noted to leave Rin's data interior, but still "sleeps" while in the artificial world as seen in In Your Eyes.. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Keywords *『私には分かる　田代いるし！』I know, 'cause Tashiro's here! *『君の代わりなんて 沢山いるのに？』Although your counterparts/Are many? *『ひとつになりましょう』 Let's become one *『レンでさえも戦った たとえ未来がみえなくても』 Even the dog fought/Even if he can't see the future *『ふたりの物語 私はなにもないもので これが私の役目で』 It's a story of two/As I'm the one who's nothing,/This is my role *『ララララハッピー★ 』 LaLaLaLa Happy★ Illustration Analysis Mienai_Kimi_to_1.png|Footage of Miku Mienai_Kimi_to_2.png|Vitamin drink Mienai_Kimi_to_3.png|Traveling through data Miku_Ronald.jpg|The two "ones who are nothing" As in the previous songs, the video begins with a shot of the three Vocaloids sleeping while they go through Rin's interior world; during this time, the video glitches and flashes in ways unlike the other videos. This, paired with the sound, possibly signifies Ronald's malfunctioning partial state as a fragment, or else betrays the song as being part of a video feed. Miku, the singer, is shown last as the camera zooms into her headphones' USB. Miku is finally shown meeting Ronald again inside the snowy interior. At her side, the faint image of Tashiro is shown recording Miku as though he himself is inside the data world. Directly after showing Tashiro the PV shows Miku as though through a low-quality TV screen, the view through which Tashiro is recording and through which the "viewers" of the series are seeing Miku's story. This means that, when stating she can feel their stare and telling them to listen and watch until the end, she is speaking to her viewers. As she moves on speaking, flashbacks are also shown from the first portion of In the Night That Can't Be Seen. as she speaks about how they've changed, showing the character development Miku experienced since then; as she talks about Ronald's manipulation, similarly, the second portion of the previous song is shown, signifying Ronald's "normalization" process that caused him to disappear and a part of how he was manipulated as a tool of America. The camera zooms out then on Miku and Ronald to show thousands of the same screen as a visual showing of Ronald's counterparts. When Miku becomes frustrated, the screen begins to glitch and go out of control, flashing with images of Miku and Ronald from previous PVs. As well as this, as she speaks about their dancing, famous clips of Ronald dancing from his ad campaigns are shown spinning through the screen. It's possible that this represents Ronald's sleeping heart as Miku attempts to make an impact on Ronald, or that it's a visual representation of her desperation. As Miku encourages herself by Len's example, he is shown defeating Camui Gackpo--showing that The Broken Mirror. at least took place before this point in the song. The next notable illustrations, following a shot of the energy drink that Miku references in her lines, are the various shots of individuals pointing guns at themselves or others. These tie into Miku's encouragement of trying to shoot, even if he misses, as they did. As the images explode, the video shows a high-speed view of the data world, possibly Miku, Ronald, or both attempting to travel through it to come out together. Despite this the portal fizzles out, possibly signifying failure. The next images show flashbacks of all the individuals running, similar to Goodbye to You★, the lyrics also discussing the same phenomenon Rin describes of time changing so that people can never be stagnant. The next flashbacks provide a visual demonstration of how the story is "of two", showing the various pairs with Red Rin and Irina, Teppannov and Elena, Camui and Rin, Camui and Len, and finally Ronald and Miku, the two "ones who are nothing". Following this, Len is shown in tears in the real world, coming out of his experience in The Broken Mirror. Tashiro is visible in the background recording; after this, a message from Putin-P is shown declaring that Len and Miku left Rin's interior, and that more will happen in the next installment, before declaring a need for coffee. The final image is shown of Teppannov watching the computer in tears; it is likely he was the viewer Miku was speaking to. Sound Effect Analysis The opening bit of the song has Ronald's iconic "Ran Ran Ruu" remixed to have only the "Ran Ran", repeating as though in a broken loop; this may be indicative of the fragment of Ronald being incomplete or otherwise malfunctioning as Miku finds him. Similarly, a clip of Ronald's laughter is also heard, only played once Miku demands he laugh; his laughing and repeated voice clips over Miku's following attempts to get him to dance can be seen as his positive reaction to her speech. The next sound effect played is that of the glitching screen, the sound similar to a TV going haywire. The final sound clip heard is the sound of children cheering as Miku sings her "Lalalala happy" lines, a sound typically associated with Ronald. This could have the positive indication that Ronald is also finally responding to Miku. Trivia Notes *One of the tags in Nico Nico Douga is "listen to me" *By Miku herself, in the story of twos she and Ronald are paired as the two "ones who are nothing". *"Minmin daha" as mentioned by Miku is an energy drink designed to keep one up all night. Curiosities *It is unknown how Tashiro was able to be in the data world, much less how he was able to be within that world and the real world around the same time. *It is unknown what the vitamin symbolizes. *The song marks the only usage of Lalalala Happy★ which does not refer to drugs, perhaps instead marking Miku's choice to turn her back on reality. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category: Songs in Part 4